I'll Be Your Light
by Nighttmare
Summary: A series of drabbles/one-shots between the Lone Wanderer and Charon, in no specific order. Rated M for later chapters :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Why hello, everyone. It's been SO long. But I have returned to bring this story, which will be a series of drabbles/one-shots between the Lone Wanderer and her sexy Ghoul-friend, Charon ;) Charon might be a bit OOC… sorry bout' that. Thank you for reading, and have a beautiful day. (Also, cookies and pie for anyone who reviews!)**

* * *

Charon watches her from inside the Metro Tunnel, his fingers tapping impatiently against his rifle. Scarlett is busy biting her lip, her peculiar blue and amber eyes staring off into the distance. Dogmeat lies obediently at her feet and whines occasionally at her distressed figure, which finally rouses her thoughts. Scar turns, smiles softly and scratches the dog's ear lovingly. Charon isn't sure, but he can see her hands still shaking with fear.

Frustrated and eager to move onward, Charon stands and makes his way toward his Mistress, who immediately snaps her attention to him like he's going to hurt her. A pang of guilt kicks his gut, but what _is_ there to be guilty over? Has he said something wrong? Done something without remembering? The last cruel act he bestowed toward her was stealing half of her Brahmin Steak, but she never seemed to care. Charon shakes his head lightly and takes that last step toward her.

"We need to be back in Rivet City by nightfall, Scarlett," He says, choosing his words carefully. He always seems to fuck everything up when he talks, "Are you feeling… _ill_?"

"No, Charon, I feel fine," She trails off, gaze wandering to the setting sun and then back to the Metro Tunnel. She sighs deeply before whispering, "It's the tunnel."

"What about the tunnel?" He asks, resting his rifle against his shoulder.

Scar bites her lip again nervously. Charon hates to be a pest, but he knows they need supplies, and the closest settlement happens to be Rivet City, where she can also visit her father, James. She loves him, with all her heart, and hates to be separated. Charon knows this because, sure, she likes to share her emotions, but she murmurs in her sleep. He enjoys listening, actually, because it helps him understand her better.

Charon raises an eyebrow, questioning her further.

"I'm afraid of the dark, Charon," She grumbles, brushing a strand of sun-lightened hair behind her ear, "My Pip-Boy light isn't working. There's no fucking way I'm going through there."

He never thought in a million years that Scarlett, _his_ Mistress, _the_ Lone Wanderer, _the_ woman who broke out of Vault 101 just to find her dad could be frightened by the dark. He swallows, trying to ease the awkward silence settling between them, but he has nothing to say. He's just a Ghoul, not a therapist. But, Charon knows in his heart that he'd do anything to protect her, and Rivet City is their heaven.

"Here," He rasps, and slowly takes her soft, small hand into his large, scarred one. With a forced half-smile, he says, "I'll be your light."

They make it to Rivet City four hours before midnight.


	2. Chapter 2

_MarMarBinks – Yes, yes it is cute. Indubitably!_

_Tennispanda – Thank you so much! Also, I read your 'Twilight' fic. I'm not usually a Twilight fan, but I thought your story was really good!_

* * *

Scarlett hated Big Town. There was nothing "big" about it, either. Not the houses, not the people, not the guns and _definitely_ not the booze. She and Charon had stayed there on a few occasions, just to rest while traveling across the Capital Wasteland. Thankfully, Red allowed both of them to sleep in her clinic. Scar cringed at the thought of sharing a room with Bittercup, the hormone-crazy lunatic, or Flash, who thought _far_ too highly of himself and complained about everything. Sometimes, Scarlett regretted saving them from the Super Mutant attacks in the first place.

"Welcome back, Scarlett," Dusty says, greeting the two as Scarlett and Charon cross the rackety bridge into Big Town, "Staying for a while?"

"Just for tonight, Dusty. Folks are expecting us to be in the Roosevelt Academy tomorrow, so we decided to sleep on it and then start fresh in the morning."

"Have a nice time, then." Dusty replies, and turns to watch the town's entrance.

Scarlett leads Charon to Red's clinic, hoping to find just the medic, but instead is greeted with a blabbering Sticky and a rather grumpy-looking Pappy.

"Oh, look who it is," Pappy sneers, his eyelids twitching violently, probably from the lack of Jet he'd been able to find around Big Town, "Our savior. And she's brought a friend along."

"Pappy, come on," Red warns, who tries to drag him further inside the clinic. Pappy pushes her away, though, and advances toward Scarlett and Charon. Even Sticky has fallen silent.

"Just because you saved us from the Mutant attacks doesn't mean you can stop by anytime you need to," Pappy growls, his face inches from Scar's. He turns to Charon and snorts, "And next time, leave the zombie before visiting."

One punch is all it takes for Pappy's face to collide with the concrete floor. Scarlett leans toward him, completely calm for someone who's just taken the only confidence of a man even older than she.

"If I wouldn't have helped you, you'd be as good as dead," She snapped, "And Charon is _not_ a zombie."

She turns to Charon, who is pressing his lips together to keep from laughing.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading, and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back! Lord, it's been too long! School and work have just wiped all my writing juices away… Alright, that sounded wrong. Anyways, here's a little something, something. Read and enjoy, kids ;) Replies at the bottom of the page! Thanks for reviewing. Should be expected a TON of stories and updates soon. Ask if curious ;D. Thanks for reading!"**

* * *

**Scarlett POV**

"_It feels like you left home a long time ago, but I know you're still out there. I just hope you're still alive to hear this. Things got worse after you left. My father's gone mad with power… If you can hear this, please stop looking for your dad and help stop mine. I changed the door password to my name. If you're hearing this, and if you still care enough to help me, you should remember it."_

I stare at my Pip-Boy, the bright blue screen lighting up my face in the darkness of the Metro Tunnel. I'd listened to the recording almost ten times now and still felt weary about returning to Vault 101. It'd been two years now, two unsuccessful years of searching for my father since I'd left, leaving behind the safe, selfish life anyone fighting to survive in the harsh, baron Wastes could wish for. Sighing with frustration, I look up and realize that Charon had been watching me from across the room the whole time.

"You don't seem too happy about returning." He states while cleaning his combat shotgun. I purse my lips and shrug lightly, trying to appear calm and casual. He knows me more than I know myself, though, and tilts his head questioningly.

"When I left, I really didn't think about the consequences. I just wanted to find my dad and make sure he was okay," I start, cracking a smile because after all this hard work, I still haven't found him, "I never intended to go back."

"Isn't it a better life?" Charon asks, eyes narrowed in curiosity, and places his shotgun down carefully.

"Yeah," I murmur, "But I would have chosen to travel the Wastes for the rest of my life than spend it underground, even if it meant risking my life."

Charon doesn't answer, and focuses on a few posters hanging on the wall instead. I don't mind; just a few conversations a day are a big accomplishment on his part. My mind scurries back to the vault. Is Amata asking for my help because she knows I have the power to make change, or is there something she's not telling me? Will she be hesitant to allow my access, even if I agree to help? I pull my knees to my chest and hug them tightly, wishing I'd never heard the recording in the first place.

"If you're afraid… you know, to go back to the Vault," Charon adds, "I wasn't planning on letting you go alone."

My throat tightens with affection, and I smile and nod my thanks. Charon opens his arms wide, and I slide across the room and curl into his side, resting my head on his shoulder. His strong arms hold me protectively, like I'd shatter if he let go.

"Thank you, Charon." I whisper, yawning tiredly.

"Anytime, Smoothskin," I hear while drifting into sleep, "Anytime."

* * *

**SakuraPheonix13 – I know, Scarlett is a freaking badass. She scares me half to death! Thanks for the reviews :D**

**Guest - I think Charon was just trying to be the gentlemanly kind of ghoul here, but who am I kidding, I would have been peeing my pants with laughter if I saw that! Thanks for the review!**


End file.
